Best Evil
by ZoeJeren
Summary: Tommy's turn as the Black Ranger turns sour when Kat returns to him, evil. Things take a turn when he realizes she's come to destroy him with the help of two of his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Once again: I do not own the Power Rangers, Disney/Saban owns them.

Chapter One

There was a lot on his mind. His heart had practically skipped a beat, it had been about three years that he had last seen her. His heart ached at the memory that he didn't want to relieve, but now watching the events unfold, he felt he had been cheated out on his happy, wonderful, future he had once known and hoped for after everything they had gone through.

He saw on the monitors the blonde woman move swiftly in and out of focus, the camera had been torn from the reporter's hand, but it still captured the images streaming live from where the attack had begun.

In his hands he held the only evidence, the only thing that assured him that the woman attacking innocent people wasn't the one he loved.

It was only yesterday that he heard that she was in town, looking specifically for him, the Black Ranger.

"_The one everyone calls Tommy." He had heard her inform his team, as she had began looking for him and trying her luck by kidnapping some students from the local high school. Then the rangers had been sent to take care of the matter, as he looked on, Hayley, in specific had told him to stay behind, she knew of the emotional tie between him and the pretty blonde._

_Even more surprise arose when two others showed, two evil rangers, the familiarity made them all realize that the matter was much more grave. Kim and Jason had also been turned, his heart pounded as he realized that he'd have to save them all. His love for Kim had changed into a deep friendship and also that loved existed for his brother Jason. His agony was greater than he had ever felt. He had never known that something like this would ever happen to him again._

She had been hunting him down.

She had been turned evil.

The curse once broken, now, again took control of her and even worse she wasn't alone.

She had Kim, once, also the love of his life and also she had been turned evil.

She had Jason his best friend...

His agony was greater than he had ever felt. He had never known that something like this would ever happen to him again.

Worst of all he didn't know motives or the reason why anyone was now trying to find the Black Ranger.

* * *

Her face was beaten, there must've been no part of her body that wasn't bruised or battered. She could feel the salty iron taste of blood in her mouth. She had been taken out cold, no warning came and she didn't even hear when the things approached her. The moment she felt the grip on her waist and on her arms was the moment she knew she had to act, but all too quickly whoever "it" was beat her to the punch and threw her across the room. Things swarmed her and she was outnumbered quickly, too quickly, or maybe it was just that she was rusty.

Her ranger days were long gone, but she thought she was in pretty good shape to defend herself, but that day she had been proven wrong.

That morning she had been in her apartment, getting ready to go for her morning jog when something attacked her, and then more and more came and she was outnumbered. She forgot all too quickly the moves she had learned from _him. _At that moment his face had popped in her head and she wished she hadn't thought about him, it cause her pain and she lost focus and was taken and transported to a dark dungeon like place.

After arriving, the creatures that resembled dinosaurs, beat her again and brought another creature more menacing, scarier with a horrible metallic voice that brought chills to her as she remembered. He had begun questioning her and if she knew anything about being captured by evil beings was that she wouldn't say anything, so he had beaten her and left her in the floor of her cell.

There were too many questions all mainly about Tommy and the Black Ranger, she couldn't place the two together and she wondered why this creature wanted Tommy or for that matter the Black Ranger.

The last Black Ranger she had heard about was a guy named Danny, Tommy had mentioned him, a few days before he left…

But that was that, she couldn't place why, if it was Danny, these creatures were looking for. She hadn't known much, just that those Wild Force rangers had defeated their nemesis.

She struggled with the idea of another ranger getting hurt, even if it was one she didn't know, so she kept what small information she had on Danny to herself.

Now, she lay motionless, not because that's what her attackers wanted to see, but because she felt her body torn. There was no part of her body that didn't hurt when she tried to rest at certain angles. She had finally found a spot, laying on her right side, almost curled, that made the pain bearable. Her chest and abdomen hurt, so she thought she might have a broken rib.

Hours had passed, she was sure, but not days, she had taken a beating but hadn't blacked out and it gave her some sort of time frame.

She looked up at the ceiling, the light was so bright, and it hurt her to see it. Her eyes felt like they were on fire, she shut them and instead focused on the sounds around her.

She had been left there all alone, battered and beaten, and no one had come, not even her attackers.

She knew there was no logical explanation as to why any Ranger would to come her rescue, they, more than likely didn't know she existed.

But still, she had a sliver of hope, ranger teams had come and gone, but she hoped that her history had at least been passed down and how she had once served and maybe, just maybe that would be a reason enough for someone to come looking for her.

In all her years of being alone she hadn't thought about the rangers of the present, she only thought of her days, the girl she had passed her powers to and of course her team members.

But one team member stood out from the pack, Tommy...

Just thinking the name hurt her.

She couldn't begin to comprehend as to the reasons why things had ended the way they had, but that was life and that was what Zordon had told them they needed to experience.

She began to cry, if only she hadn't stopped being a ranger, then maybe they could still be...

"So, is this her?" a silky, deep woman's voice asked.

"Yes." The metallic voice from before answered.

"Good, she will get us to him..."

She shut her eyes and slowly built the strength to reach out her hands and lay them on the floor, she pushed against the hard floor, "AGHH!" She cried out in pain. Her breathing intensified as she heard the cell door open, she pushed again, now as hard as she could and managed to stand up and turn to look at her captors.

All too quickly memories flooded her head and she wished she hadn't turned.

She began fighting.

* * *

The being took her, the woman wore all black and talked very much like someone who had class. Its like she could almost figure it out, the human behind the monster.

Her body still ached and the woman shoved her in every direction to another part of the place where they were. She thought it might be a dungeon, very much like Rita's because her cell had been cave-like, but then they had come for her and she had tried to fight her way out but they beat her. Then they took her out of her cell, she walked the interior of a building, more modern than what she had expected. The walls were of different shades of grey and yellow light bulbs engulfed the place.

She was shoved one last time into a room.

The room was darker, yet yellow lights surrounded her and everywhere she could see glass containers filled with grotesque remains of whatever had been there before her. The woman pushed against her spine hard, it felt like she had used her foot to shove her down to what resembled a medical chair.

"Pretty little thing you are." The metallic voice she had heard before say from the shadows of the room, she turned to meet her captor.

"It's hard to imagine it, but I like the idea of such a beautiful creature being evil."

The woman grabbed her arms and pulled her to the chair, she tried to fight again, but she was weak and the woman punched her and she tasted of blood in her mouth.

"Please...Stop..." She heard herself whimper out, but then the woman was choking her, and her lungs cried out for air. The burning made it difficult to concentrate, but she began to look forward to dying.

"Elsa, stop, we need her alive."

The grip on her throat was gone and she took a breath. It hurt her to though, she thought she might still be suffocating, but the pain came from within her body.

"Look what you've done! We have to start working fast or we'll lose her!"

Her eyes felt heavy and she no longer felt pain, it was difficult to breathe, her body was numb. Someone grabbed at her, she felt a pinch, but couldn't place where in her body the sensation had come from. She wasn't paying attention anymore, not to a thing. Her eyes focused on the light that floated above her and she felt peaceful.

She felt very distant from where she had been, she wasn't sure if it was a dream or what it might be, but she heard muffled sounds.

Then she didn't hear anything, and altogether something rushed at her and she found herself wearing a light pink sweater and jeans, just like her ranger days, she was wearing pink again.

She smiled and looked around her.

She knew she had to be dreaming, she was back in Angel Grove High and she could see the many faces of students she knew.

Her memory was hazy; it made it hard for her to remember what she had last been looking at.

She couldn't remember if there was something more important to be worrying about, she couldn't place why she felt like she needed to focus and remember what it was that had just happened.

"Ha, ha ha!" A sweet girly voice floated to her, she knew it well, she turned the moment she heard it and Kim stood before her.

"Kimberly..." She began to reach out, but Kim didn't notice her, instead Kim ran to him.

Tommy stood near his locker, Kim raced to hug him and he reached down to her and gently kissed her. She had to smile, she knew that it didn't hurt her to relive the memory; it just felt awkward looking at it. She knew that was the past, when Tommy didn't know her. She knew how to react because at that time Tommy wasn't hers and she had always understood. She knew a part of Tommy ached for having been with Kim and not wait around for her, but she knew that sometimes you took a chance with someone and sometimes it didn't work out.

Kim now grabbed Tommy's hand and they smiled at each other, just like any other teenage couple, adoringly gazing at each other. She felt a sting, though she knew it wasn't because she was jealous, but because that was the emotion Rita had used against her, what fueled her wanting to get rid of Kim, the feeling of someone as good as Tommy wanting her.

Being wanted.

The memory faded and she found herself lost, again she was sure she was still dreaming and then she was with Kyle, the guy who had been so nice to her, well he really wasn't a guy but a Tenga used by Rita to fool her. Then she had been captured.

She remembered how Rita used mind control and searched her mind for something to use against her to get to the rangers.

She found the emotion she had felt, she wasn't good enough, but what Rita didn't plan was that at the moment her anger began growing, she had thought about Kim and Tommy and how great their relationship was. That wasn't in the plan Rita had wanted, but it had come in handy later on. The emotions she felt of wanting to be next to a great guy as Tommy. Sure, he was a looker, but she could tell that there was something more than looks about him.

Altogether she heard voices again, the silky voice and the mechanical one.

"We didn't lose her, begin memory extraction."

Whatever that was, she didn't want it, _please don't let anything bad happen_, she thought and then sure enough something went wrong, the memories she had just relieved rushed at her, too fast, like a moving picture whizzing by and then she saw as it disappeared into nothingness.

Her mind went blank and she wondered what she had been so concentrated on.

Then she felt really sad, she knew she had lost something, but she didn't know what it was, it was if she could feel her heart racing and she wanted to cry, but it was useless, she wasn't using her body, her mind was all she had.

She knew that it was only her mind looking in at the memories, it was all in her head and she knew that while she didn't have control of the situation, something bad could happen.

"Hmm, the first time she ever laid eyes on him, but he was with another, and look who it is, Kimberly Hart. She will also be of good use to us. With two women from his past he won't be able to resist."

_NO! Please, stop it! Don't touch Kim; she has nothing to do with this!_

Her thoughts tricked her, she wasn't sure why, but the next time she saw Kim flooded her, all around her the images came around her and engulfed her with the first memory... Yet she knew that wasn't the first memory of seeing Kim, but couldn't place the first time, nothing came up. She knew she was missing memories then, they had begun extracting her memories of when she had first seen Kim.

She had taken the look of a cat, matching her nickname, and she had fooled both Aisha and Kim.

Then at that moment all too soon the memory was gone and she cried out, it wasn't precious to her, but it reminded her why she was the way she was and why she had defeated it.

Again more memories flooded her head, time and again, then she had forgotten.

Few memories remained, she tried hiding them, thinking that if the last few memories stayed intact she could force the ones she had lost back.

She felt tired and she saw his beautiful face, dark, long hair and the kiss they had shared that day, her last day as a ranger. His brown eyes meeting hers and the way he smiled, crookedly and warmheartedly at her, she knew he loved her.

She didn't want to forget that perfect moment, but it left again, and then she was in the truck, riding along with him, discussing the future.

It went.

She let the last few moments as a ranger leave her mind; it was useless trying to fight it. The more she did, the more it seemed her memory failed her and she was left with nothing.

Then all memories after her ranger days came and went and Kat was no longer Kat.

* * *

_"Here they are, all of them. Everything that once made Katherine Hilliard a ranger is now gone. Her memories are all mine and finally my plan is ready."_

_"Elsa, you've been keeping this a secret for so long, how do you know it will work?" Zeltrax asked the woman who now stood before him with multiple hard drive looking objects that contained memories and emotions of Kat._

_"Mesogog has done a great job, but its time we took a turn and tried to destroy the rangers from within."_

_"So, then what's the next step?"_

_"Well, she had to know that someone else, you in this case, took whatever she will be searching for and will never find. She'll think she has found that something once I give her this."_

_Elsa pulled out another one of the objects, circular and the color of metallic grey._

_"What is it?"_

_"She was once turned evil, she was able to free herself. Her evil side was fueled by the idea that she wasn't good enough, at all, not even good enough to be with Tommy. She wanted to destroy what stood in the way, which was Tommy's girlfriend at the time, Kimberly Hart, but the moment Kim's good side appealed to her was when she reverted back and fought off Rita. Tommy would've been next, if she had succeeded in destroying the Pink Ranger, Rita had a well-executed plan. If the first two were taken down then the next ranger would follow and so on all the others would fall, but first she was to take the stronger ones. But Kimberly ruined it, so that's why we've captured her, there will be no residing, lingering, connecting emotions that will help Kim turn her back. That's why we named her Scarlett; Kat can't very well go on to think that Kim is alive and working right alongside her. And this little thing will revert her back, not completely but this will take her back to the moment she first laid eyes on Kim and Tommy and then the forged memories will invade her mind and convince her that the plan worked and that indeed Kim died, but she failed to destroy Tommy, who never got over Kim and who never dared to look at her twice."_

_"Good plan, but what of that other ranger."_

_"He just got in the way, when we took Kimberly, but something tells me that he will be of good use to us against Tommy, when he's turned."_

_"Hmm, and the feeling that we will have to evoke so her dark side will gain strength?"_

_"Have you not been listening, its all like before the drive to be known, to prove that she deserves the attention and that she isn't just anybody."_

_"And you've studied everything, made sure that nothing will go wrong, that she has no other escape?"_

_"Yes, I've perfected it, I will do what Rita couldn't do, I will bring back the Evil Green Ranger and he will destroy all the rangers and help us revert the earth back!"_

_"Elsa, who is the Evil Green Ranger?"_

_"Thomas Oliver."_

_"Interesting. Shall we begin?"_

_"Yes, we should implant the memories now, we need her to find him and bring him to us."_

_Hope you like, I will try to update as soon as I can, my mind is running with a million ideas, but I know I will finish this one. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_She's under, she'll never know it, she'll never know that from now on, every single memory, every single thought, is not hers." Zeltrax said as he made his way around the chair where the motionless, Kat lay. Her body limp, she had almost died, but Zeltrax was a fast worker and very efficient, he knew very well how to use the serums Mesagog used for himself and had healed the body to an almost perfect state of health._

_He had done such a good job, he felt proud, the girl now had no mark on her, the serum he'd used was one that helped her body heal ten times faster than the normal human. She glowed a healthy red in her cheeks and her face was no longer pale or bruised._

"_Good, now implant this in her first, she needs to have a reason as to why she's searching for her memories." Elsa approached him, and Zeltrax felt cheated of not being able to use his newly restored human for his own purpose._

"_What are you waiting for?" She asked and lowered the helmet like device onto Katherine's head, two rods with flat circular ends sticking from inside the helmet, then they were secured onto Kat's temple's and Zeltrax began the process._

_

* * *

_

The woman looked to be in her early thirties, not much older than she, Kat knew the woman had something for her, but wasn't sure what it was, the woman had for weeks, as she had said over the phone, been looking for her.

"So you're Katherine Hilliard?" The woman asked approaching the table where, she sat.

"Yes," Kat replied and took a sip of her water.

"Hmm, I've been looking for you."

"So I've heard. What is? What do you want?" She asked already irritated by the woman.

"I have something that you have been looking for," Kat's eyes widened at the thought that maybe, after the few months that had passed after her accident she'd know the truth.

"His name is Zeltrax, he was the one who took your memories."

At the sound of the name she closed her eyes and tried to search what little memories she had to place the name, but nothing came up.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't, no one really can, but I know you know what the memory extraction pieces look like." The woman took out a circular object, dark grey, metallic, it wasn't very thick, the size of her palm maybe and placed it in Kat's hand.

Kat turned it over and smiled as she read her name printed in bold letters, **KATHERINE HILLIARD. **She wanted to cry out in joy, but held her emotions in place, she would have to hold onto them until she was sure who she was.

"Elsa, is it?" the woman looked up and nodded at her.

"Yes, I know that you had been searching, that you were taken, and that your memories were taken, mine were also taken, after I escaped I was able to procure only mine and a few others, your was among the ones I took. I've given all of them back, except I hadn't found you, you're hard to find."

Katherine didn't like the woman, but she'd have to trust her, for a few months, after having known that someone extracted her mind of her memories she had been searching for someone to help her. She'd even returned home, her parents had found psychologists to help her with the feeling of not knowing who she was. Everyone thought it was a case of Amnesia, but Kat knew there was something more and that's why she couldn't say that she needed to look for a memory extraction device or anything related to it.

"I've been living here in Angel Grove with my parents after I was captured," Kat felt reassured that this woman wouldn't say a thing or think of her weird for having expressed her thought out like this, but it had been months and it had been eating at her. "I wanted to see of maybe therapy or some kind of procedure could help me remember, but nothing worked, so I began searching the Internet, just to make sure I wasn't fooling myself. I found that there are certain things that have been invented by malevolent creatures to extract memories and use humans for their use, so I knew I wasn't making all of that up. Then just a few days I heard that you were looking for me, that you had information about what hat happened. I'm so glad that you took this." She waved the device in her hand to the woman.

"No problem, I'm pretty sure you would've done the same thing."

"How did you escape? I mean all I can remember is that I was let go, but I was blindfolded, tied hands behind my back and they lead me around for days, until they finally let me go, it was difficult being by myself and then freeing my hands. I walked for a few days after that and then I found a small town where I was told people were searching for me. Everything before that is such a haze, I can't believe that you escaped."

"Well, they missed one time, one dose, to keep me doped up, and that gave me the chance to escape, I knocked down my captors, and since they carry weapons I was able to grab one of theirs and make it out. I grabbed these and left." She pointed to the object in Kat's hand.

Katherine looked at the woman, she seemed like she was lying, but in her hand was the only evidence that the woman spoke about something certain, and even if she was lying she had something back, if she'd implant whatever the drive contained she'd have something to help her. It troubled her though, what if something worse happened and Kat was taken again? What if the woman was working with this so called Zeltrax? Or even worse what if the woman was her captor, come here, to make her believe otherwise?

"Its too risky, I rather not." Kat placed the drive in front of the woman.

"Oh, uhmm, why not?"

"I can't be sure, unless I obtain some proof."

"Here, let me see the device." The woman said and Katherine handed her the object. "There is something, I pressed to help me see what these things contain. I also had my doubts, it took a whole month before I realized that, here," the woman pressed a button and an image materialized before her, a hologram, "you can see bits and pieces of what you are to have implanted, not all of them, but a few."

Kat couldn't believe what her eyes saw, herself, younger, back in high school, _of course _she thought, _its so obvious, its coming back. _

"What is it?" The woman asked sounding concerned.

"Its like I know those memories, but I can't place them, I think you're right, I want to have them back," she reached out for the device, but nothing happened, the hologram erased and she was a blank slate again.

"Its not as easy as it looks, we have to find someone who will help us, to implant the memories back into you, the only machine is their lair."

"Zeltrax's lair?"

"Yes."

"How were you able to regain your memories though?"

"I went back, and demanded, but I was in disguise."

"Disguise?"

"I disguised myself, wore something that resembled the clothes of another menace, a woman who was Zeltrax's right side, I made them all believe that I was her and that I was to have my memories back to use against the ones Zeltrax wants to destroy. I succeeded, but I don't know how it will work for you."

Her hopes were low, she knew she didn't want to go back, yet this woman had obtained her memories back, so she decided to ask her a favor.

"Would you mind dressing up again, to help me?"

The woman's eyes lit up.

* * *

Katherine Hilliard stood up, she had just picked up her books, students passed her by and not one helped her. _America sure is polite_, she thought and walked in the direction of the main hallway, the moment she turned she heard a voice, Kimberly Hart, she was sure, a popular girl who was, as she had heard, adored by everyone.

She had been hearing nothing but great things about the girl and she wanted to go up and introduce herself, but right when she reached out to touch her shoulder Kim ran the opposite direction to the arms of a guy. He was breath taking, of course if Kim was dating anyone, she'd be dating someone like him. She had heard his name, Thomas, was it? Or Tommy? She wasn't quite sure, she tried to establish some sort of contact with them, but altogether it failed, he bend to kiss Kim, then they turned, hand in hand and walked off.

Well, it might have to be later, but she would talk to them, she wanted friends, and she wondered what it would be like if they were her friends. She smiled at the even pictured herself in Kim's spot, holding Tommy's hand, but she wasn't as beautiful and guys like Tommy never paid attention to girls like her.

The next day, she was surprised to be talking to a guy who thought she was cute, his name was Kyle and he offered to walk her home.

After school he met her in the front of the school and lead her through the park, she began talking, she wasn't sure why, but decided to talk about her life in Australia. He asked if she wouldn't mind resting for a bit. He found a tree and leaned on it, while she stood near him, what came next horrified her.

Before her stood a woman, old, haggard, her voice cackling at Katherine and at that moment Kat had a revelation.

Her mind faltered and it seemed that her memories were blurring in and out. It seem like there was a glitch, but there couldn't be, her mind was hers, she could control the memory, yet she failed to do so, and then more random images and emotions popped in and out of her head, she wanted it to stop, she couldn't concentrate on the memory and even worse she couldn't make sense of what was happening.

She remembered that she wasn't safe, hopefully Elsa was ok and helping Kat.

Finally, her mind was flooded yet again with sunshine, but with that horrible voice in her ears, _AGGHH! _Her mind called out, but nothing, no one came. The sensation that came next filled her with anger, Rita had cast a spell, she knew that much, and made her this way, which she now knew was the only way she had ever wanted to be.

She had always wanted people to notice her and to want her as much as every other girl wanted to feel, wanted. Kim ruined everything, she was too _good_, and so _nice! _She hated Kim, she hated her and wanted to hit her or something, but she wouldn't bring herself to be that person, she only ever worked her evil ways when she was fighting against the Power Rangers, who she hated even more than Kim.

Until she found out the truth, Kimberly and her friends were the Power Rangers, it pleased Kat that she would destroy Kim, but had trouble imagining taking Tommy out.

She hadn't planned for another emotion to fuel this part of her, where she wanted Tommy to want her as much as she wanted him.

Then came the times when she was to attack the Rangers in other ways, from within and from the outside, they never even had a clue that she was the one behind everything that was going wrong in their Ranger lives and in their civilian lives.

She was finally able to do major sabotage, she stole Kim's coin and then Kim's life energy had begun to drain. Slowly, Kim's life began to fade, something that pleased her, and she knew the Power Coin was to be destroyed in order to completely destroy Kim.

_I know what happens next_, she thought but it was useless, her mind had been altered and there were no real memories left in her. Her mind failed her and the memories that had existed before wouldn't come back.

Kim's own heart and goodness hadn't worked their way into the cold heart Katherine had been given. Kimberly was never able to break through and melt the cold heart, no one appealed to Katherine's good side, and worse she couldn't remember a time where she wasn't like she was now.

Forged memories, had she known they were, engulfed her and she remembered that she had succeeded in killing Kim. Kim, late night practice and Kat showing up to work her against Kim, but the only thing she saw was the ailing girl, falling, just a missed step and Kim hit her head, hard, and then she knew that the Pink Power Coin was destroyed. She could see the Pink energy flow coming out of Kim's body, the last breath Kim took, made Kat happy that she had succeeded. She smiled at the thought, she had completed so much of her mission.

Her mind tricked her again, but there was something about the hazy image that popped into her head that seemed real, almost too real.

Tommy and Kat laying next to each other, he gently caressing her arm and she smiled, or rather tried to, she knew the thought wasn't a thought, but rather a memory. It was real, but when she searched her mind, all she ever found was Tommy defeating her and turning against her and never being able to forget Kim, he hated her.

Yet, this thought flowed so easy, it made her want to know, why she knew it was real, it was as if she could hear his voice in her ear and the way his hand stroke her arm and that it wasn't a thought, it was a real memory she had forgotten.

What was it, they had been talking about, her mind flickered back and forth from that memory to what she was supposed to be remembering.

_"I was consumed by my wanting to be the only ranger." He explained to her._

_Her face was so intrigued and her dark blue eyes only intensified the feeling, it was as if he could read her every thought._

_"I couldn't see what was right or wrong. Who they were or if they were who they said they were, or even if I myself knew who I was. I think it was greed, I wanted all the glory of being the first ranger to do it all by myself. I wanted to be the best and by being the best, it meant I had to take them all out."_

She shook as she realized at the thought she had that day, she knew that had to be real, it fueled her now, she wouldn't have wanted Tommy to be the best, no she was to be the best. No one would take that away from her, not even him.

Sure, she knew that he had been evil, but that didn't mean she'd turn him, just like Rita wanted to, no, she would destroy him, but Rita didn't want to, so Katherine did the next best thing, a plan against Rita.

Again her mind faltered and she cried out, and anger filled her.

She could remember days when Tommy became a Red Ranger and how she had become his nemesis and they had fought each other multiple times. She had never succeeded, but she had also never tried stopping. It angered her to know that she couldn't take him out.

Then finally she carried out her plan, she turned against Rita for wanting to get Tommy to join them, and Kat had left the once Moon Castle a blood bath, she had done the Rangers a favor, but one which she knew would help her kill Tommy. She didn't have to focus on having to answer to someone, she would haunt him down and kill him.

_He won't be the best, I will!_

More memories flooded her mind and she knew she had never wanted him; all she ever wanted was to beat him.

She left Earth to find a source more powerful than any of the Rangers had ever had, but couldn't find one, at least not one meant for a villainess.

But then she found someone, who was back on Earth, a great warrior created for the purpose to defeat all that was good, and whoever got in _her _way, which were the Rangers.

She returned to Earth to seek the warrior, but was disappointed to know that the warrior was dormant, only one being could awake her, was filled with fury every time a new set of Rangers showed up and defeated the new evil on Earth, she had been depending on one of those creatures to been the one that was called Mesagog, so instead she focused on finding Tommy, and hoping one day she'd meet the warrior she'd been looking for.

It seemed that all she ever did drove her further away from killing Tommy and from ever finding the warrior, the one she knew, she would call Master.

Finally, after many years Katherine came across the exact location of where the warrior lay dormant, after tracking Tommy and following to a remote island, she knew that her Master would be there and Katherine would finally obtain the powers she needed to kill Tommy.

It all worked so well, she wanted to laugh, she had waited long enough, her plan would work.

The minute Elsa was awake, she knew Katherine would be waiting for her and Elsa smiled as she knew that Katherine was to be her servant.

"Katherine, hmm, I knew you'd be here," Elsa said and was pleased to hear that for many years Kat had been looking for her and that she already had a plan to destroy anyone who stood in the way, especially the one that Elsa's master had been searching to also destroy. In her head Katherine didn't know of the connection, but was glad that already her master was on her side, there was no need to tell her about her obsession of wanting to get rid of Tommy Oliver.

"Smart, Kitty," Elsa first called her, after Katherine explained to her, the desire of wanting to get rid of Tommy.

Elsa, also had a certain plan, one that she should've question, but that Kat was pleased to follow.

Scarlett was her name and she was perfect, the spitting image of a girl long gone, but Elsa had chosen well, Scarlett would help Kat with everything and make Tommy come to her.

Her orders were simple, find Scarlett and turn her to her side, but she hadn't counted on

another being there, a man who fought and many times called her by her name and even went as far as telling her lies of serving as rangers, Kat as the Pink Zeo Ranger and he as the Gold Ranger.

But she had her minions, her helpers to be exact and they had outnumbered the two people and brought them back to her mistress. All along the girl cried in desperation to her, to let her go and to break free of the spell, but of course there was no such thing, she would've known it herself.

She had destroyed Rita, she wasn't under her control, this as the way Katherine had always been. The girl was wrong.

No good appealed to her, not even the sweet voice, and the same cheery tone once used by Kimberly.

As she took the girl to Elsa, she heard the voice that had caused her to fear everything, _Kitty Kat, leave now!_ She turned and she gasped at the sight of her once captor, the one she had sworn to destroy, her face burned and then her legs went out from under her.

If she hated Tommy, Zeltrax was next in her list, she'd have at him, but her Mistress was a friend of her captor, she couldn't betray them. So she let herself be taken and she did what she was told to do.

She found herself lying next to the girl named Scarlett, her voice sweetly whispered to her.

"Katherine, please don't let them do this, you're good, look at me."She had turned, something inside her pulled at her and she stared into the girls eyes.

"Its me Kim, you remember me don't you?"

Kat's eyes widened and she felt a sting of anger and hope combined making her want to kill the girl, but at the same time fight for her and let her go.

"Kat, you're not evil, please fight it off, you've done it before," the girl pleaded with her.

A few moments later she saw the evil face of the menace that scared her, bend over the girl, her face now pain stricken as he put her under and whatever he was injecting the girl with was causing her pain.

"Kat, please you've got to fight it, this can't be happening."The girls gentle voice appealed to her, something inside her stirred and she didn't want anything bad to happen to her, she almost cried out as she was also brought under and then her eyes were closed and her real memories flooded her.

Its Kim, she's here, she'd not dead, her mind flooded back, the thing that consumed her gone, she didn't want to destroy anyone, not even Kim.

She felt helpless, but everything faded as she opened her eyes and saw a woman lying next to her, sound asleep and she got up, her Mistress waited for her across the room.

"Good, Kitty, now for our final plan…."

* * *

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally being able to capture Tommy Oliver, the other two stood beside her and she motioned for the tyrannodrones to begin attacking the city.

* * *

There were no words to what he was feeling now, she had once beaten it, so maybe this time, he could help her, it could move more quickly, be over and maybe she could be with him again.

The first time there had been no attachment though. He wondered if that would change anything.

She had been driven by another, yet it had also been fueled by the love-struck crazed notion. That scared him, he knew about it all too well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First, it had been himself, he found himself, new and without friends. He had met all of Rangers, who he didn't know who they were, he only knew of their civilian forms, and then Rita had chosen him for her evil doings, that's when things took another turn.

Sure, he could handle trying to destroy the rangers, but something had changed the moment he knew their real identities.

The moment Kim made the effort to reach out to him.

That's when it took a different reason, like he had to prove something.

That he was the best, that he could outwit them all, destroy Kim's heart along with destroying Jason and the rest of them.

It was personal the moment he knew it was them, sure he had liked them, but he had given himself over, so easily, to the little voices in his head. The voices that made him question if he was really their friend or if he was just another passerby. Another person they could all hide their identities from.

That was what began to eat at him and made him want to kill them all, the lust for wanting to be the only ranger, to be the only one and to have control of it all.

He didn't know what it had been like for her, but he remembered a conversation long ago, after they had left the team and he had joined her in England for one summer. Talking about what exactly drove the wanting to be evil.

_"I was consumed by my wanting to be the only ranger." He explained to her._

_Her face was so intrigued and her dark blue eyes only intensified the feeling, it was as if he could read her every thought._

_"I couldn't see what was right or wrong. Who they were or if they were who they said they were, or even if I myself knew who I was. I think it was greed, I wanted all the glory of being the first ranger to do it all by myself."_

_She turned her face and looked out towards the window, lying next to each other on her sofa was heaven to him, but discussing their once evil sides made the whole thing unromantic, yet he felt he grew closer to her. He knew she would talk, after all she had asked him for a reason._

_Her face turned to him, "I know you don't know this but, I had seen you a few days before, Kimberly was right beside you, I saw you both actually, but since you were both so into each other, you didn't notice that I had been trying to get your attention. Not yours specifically, but both of you guys, I mean, I saw you two together, sure I thought you were cute, but I didn't think much of it. I knew the instant I saw you together that you were a couple. I saw her friendliness and yours also and that's why I approached you guys, but then you left, I smiled as I thought that I wish I could have what you guys had. I decided to pass it by and talk to you guys later, I understood you were with your girlfriend and you guys were having your time."_

_He turned his face, wanting to mask away the feeling of disgust he had, sure once, he had had only eyes for Kim, but how could he have missed Kat. It hurt him to know that before anything, before the break up, before their actual relationship he had already hurt her._

_"Don't be an ridiculous, its ok, I understand there was someone before me," she kissed his arm that held her close to him._

_"Its like we were meant to be, from the start, but things just happened very... sadly. Very slow." He stroke her hair and got a whip of her smell, juniper and cherry blossom, nothing could ever compare._

_Then she had met his eyes and for an instant, he knew that he wouldn't love another, and altogether it hurt him to know that he had loved before he had her._

_"Hmm, I wonder if me hooking up with Jason..." She began jokingly, but he quickly put his hand over her mouth and for a brief moment pictured her here, with Jase._

_"Kat, common." _

_"Tommy its ok, you know I don't care about the past. Its you who has the weird issues about us."_

He came back to reality, he remembered that the conversation had never really finished; sure he had told her about his impulse, what drove him to be that person he never wanted to be again. The hidden truth beneath layers of all that was good in him, the one thought, or in this case the one emotion that he had buried down, being the best, even being the _best evil_.

The thing was that she had never finished telling him her side.

* * *

The Rangers had gone before him, they already knew of the emotional connection the attackers had with Tommy.

Nobody knew he was the Black Ranger, so they wouldn't know of it, or maybe they did know and would ambush him.

He would have to take three of them; he would have to defeat them.

Yet, there was something, it hit him, of course, he wasn't sure that they knew he, himself was the Black Ranger in particular and they wouldn't be faced with the reality of his face.

He closed his eyes and remembered the day; she had helped him revert to his old self.

After Prince Gaskett succeeded and had made him think he was on the Machine Empire's side, all that made him remember the truth was having come face to face with her beautiful face.

Nothing, even as his evil self, let him hurt her, the evil within him fought him, but he managed to stop and bring himself back and to the reality of things.

Maybe he could try that approach, and just maybe they would all be back and be turned to good.

Still, what his team feared was that he would be taken, Conner, Kira, Ethan and Haley, they wouldn't let him go out. Instead, he had stayed back with Haley to look on from the sidelines.

He stood up and morphed, Haley jumped and tried reasoning with him.

"Tommy, please don't do this, we don't know what's going on, we don't have anything on them, they could kill you."

"You have to understand those are my friends and its Kat. I can't leave her."

He heard the small whimper that came from Hayley, that made him think things through again, her worried expression made him want to reach out and reassure her that he'd be alright.

Then he was speeding through every which way, sure there was teleportation, but it didn't phase him to do so, all he wanted was to get to the location, come face to face with the three of them.

He suddenly stood in the middle of where the attack had begun, the Dino Rangers had been taken for a beating, Kim had Ethan against the side of a building, mocking him, "little nerd, just like always, blue nerd."

Jason and Conner faced each other, sure Jason had the upper hand, but Conner wasn't going down without a fight.

And then there was Kira, up against Kat, he had a soft spot for Kira, he looked at her like a little sister, very much the way he had seen the other girls who had previously served with him, and so he knew that out of all of them, Kira was the one he wanted to defend.

"Dr. O?" She asked as he approached her and he twisted Katherine's arm and pushed her aside, picking up Kira and taking a stance and placing himself between Kira and the woman he loved.

"So, the Black Ranger arrives, good, you're what we're here for." Kat's menacing words came out as hissing sounds and then from somewhere another voice, Kim's.

"The Bla-ck Ranger!" She taunted the words, she gave him a look over and joined Kat's side, both he noticed sporting a shade of pink.

Ethan stood by his side now and thought out loud, "Right about now I wish all we had to deal with was the White Ranger."

"So, Black Ranger, why is it that my mistress wants you?" Kim asked stepping forward and he noticed Kat's lingering gaze in his direction.

"You don't want him, he's a nobody, he is just like any other ranger." Kira spoke out and also stepped forward. He noticed the protective stance as so did Kim.

"What a stupid girl," Kim moved closer, "Yellow is mellow, and you are out." Kim kicked the Yellow Ranger and immediately he again placed himself between the two pairs.

"Kim, please don't do this." He pleaded for a second as he thought he saw something in her eyes, maybe she recognized his voice.

"That's not my name." Her eyes flickered and her head shook for an instant.

"But that's your name. Kimberly Hart." Again there was a slight hint of something, a familiarity he thought, maybe what he had though about was working, and he was at least getting through to Kim.

"That's not your name." Kat assured Kim as she gently placed her hand on Kim's shoulder and smiled down at her. "The Black Ranger feeds you lies, Scarlett."

The name caught him off guard, Kim's name didn't resemble Scarlett, he wondered where that name came from.

"Kat? Katherine." He offered and Kat's raging look turned to look at him flashing a dark pink, unlike Kim there seem to be no recognition. She was completely lost in whatever spell she was in. He vowed that whoever had dared touch her would never want to have messed with her.

"That. Is. Not. My. Name." Kim said as Kat let go of her shoulder and then whispered something into her ear and Kim flung herself across to them and almost took Kira with her, Ethan had moved swiftly and kicked Kim hard and her small body was thrown across the street.

"Don't hurt them!" He yelled out, to his team, Kat still motionless, stood in front of him, as tall and as slender as he had last seen her. Her face was turned downward and her smirk made his heart ache. He doubted which way to go, protect Kira and Ethan or take on Kat, Kira and Ethan could manage, after all it'd be two against one.

"Ranger, its you we're here for, if you turn yourself over, maybe we could leave them alone." Still, Kat's voice sounded cold and emotionless.

"Kat, do you hear my voice, can't you recognize it?" He asked and finally she moved, she flashed her eyes at him and nodded.

"I know you're the Black Ranger, the one my mistress wants." She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder just like she had with Kim and began to taunt him. "You're supposed to be strong," her hand moved to his arm, then with her index finger traced the definition of what muscle he had. She smiled, "The best ranger...ever. I've heard." She circled him, he could feel her body so close to his, her hand now traced his back, and then she turned him around. "You're the most legendary, the best fighter, the best at everything, even at being evil!" She snarled and with one swift push she slapped her hand onto his chest and sent him flying through the air.

Tommy could barely make sense as to why Katherine was as strong as she was, just a small push had caused him to be thrown across the street. He had to hold her off, he wouldn't hurt her, he'd make sure of that much, Ethan and Kira were swiftly avoiding hitting Kim, trying to trap her, while Conner fought of Jason. Maybe he should be the one taking Jason, it be more of a fair fight, and Conner take Kat, but he didn't want anybody to accidentally injure her.

He tried reasoning with Kat again, but she was running at him full speed, ready to attack him, then the moment came back to him, many years ago, she demorphed in front of him, _he has to see us, he has to be confronted with the face of his real friends._

"POWER DOWN!"

She stopped, as had Kim and Jason, both looking straight at him.

"Ahh!" A small cry came from Kim, he turned as she fell on her knees and grabbed her head in between her hands.

Kat turned, menace, cold face to look at Kim, "Stupid girl."

"Make it stop!" Kim cried out, "I can't take it, I'm good, please Katherine, I can't take it!"

"Scarlett, get up!" Kat demanded of Kim, reaching her hand down to her. Kim wasn't opening her eyes. "I know how it works, Tommy, I know who I am! Kat hasn't been brainwashed, her memories have been erased. I had…." Kim didn't finish, Jason was next to her and holding her up, she had broken through, whatever it was that was making her do all this.

"Kim, I'm here, tell me what's wrong." He ran to her, but Kat got in the way, he wanted so bad to get Kat, but he didn't want to hurt her. He had made an impression on Kim, she'd started fighting the evil within.

"Tommy, its so fuzzy, I can't make sense of it, but I know who I am, and I know I could never hurt a fellow ranger!" Kira and Ethan looked up from the toher side of Kim. They nodded their heads and jumped, attacking Jason, he let go of Kim and she again fell to her knees.

"Stop it! Get it together Scarlett!" Jason demanded as he kicked Ethan hard and sent him flying to where Tommy was. It was Kira's turn and Jason avoided her and she landed on her heels with conner right beside her. Kim's face was in agony as she tried to fight against the memories that weren't hers, with eyes still closed.

"I recognized you, I knew who you were, I know you Tommy, this isn't a curse we have to break, its been implanted in all of us. It makes more sense when I don't look at the reality of things, I can concentrate on my real memories, the fake memories are strong, but I know how to fight them."

"Stop!" Jason demanded picking her up and shaking her small body and throwing her back to where Kira and Conner stood.

"Kira, Ethan, get Kim, get her out of here, try to keep her calm and go back to the lab, Conner and I will hold these two off. Tell Hayley to run tests on Kim."

"No!" Jason cried out and he tackled Tommy, both flying into a side of a building, his back took most of the hit, he'd have to morph again if he was to continue fighting Jason.

"I guess I'll have to take you!" Conner stated as he ran towards Kat, taking his Tyranno Staff and hitting her hard, _maybe he didn't hear the part about not hurting them, _Tommy thought.

"Conner, don't hurt them, their my friends, we have to be careful, they're still humans."

Before he had finished, Jason was picking him up, he threw Tommy once more and he landed on the sidewalk. "Jase, you know me, come on, fight this evil, bro, come back."

Jason's eyes were a severe mess of confusion. "You can't fool me, Black Ranger, I'm here to destroy you!" Again, Jason tried to attack Tommy, but he was ready and he avoided the high kick coming to him.

"Stop! I don't want to fight you!"

"That's your weakness ranger!"

A couple of punches were thrown at him, which he managed to avoid as he tried reaching to grab Jason's hands, trying to pry them behind his back and get him to reason, but Jason was driven by something that Tommy didn't know what it was, which made it difficult for Tommy to get to him.

Then out of nowhere Conner landed beside Tommy and, his balance thrown off and Jason went to stand by Katherine. His walk slow, no menacing threat there, just a walk that signaled he was retreating.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked Jase as he approached her. Jason's head shook for a second and Tommy took another try.

"Jason, its me Tommy, you're under some sort of mind control."

Jason turned and his eyes were like Kim's, a small familiarity in them looked at Tommy. Kat turned him to face her and she whispered something, Jason met her eyes and then locked them on Tommy and gave him a slight smile, Tommy began to reach out to Jason as he turned his body to him, but then Elsa appeared and Kat and Jason were gone.

* * *

Sorry, for before, I knew I said I would post CH2 two days ago, but I had a small personal problem to attend to, but here is CH3, updated as soon as I could. CH4 will be up in the next two to three days, as I won't be as pressured, hope you like.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Elsa stood before him, grinning at him and holding her sword in her right hand and playfully twisting it and pacing back and forth where Kat and Jason had just been standing. Conner still morphed stood slightly in front of him and he noticed that the Red Ranger was breathing hard and shaking.

"Conner, what's wrong?" Tommy whispered to Conner, reaching out and putting himself in front of Conner.

"Dr. O, your buddy, the guy, he's not as honorable as you mentioned, he had a double edge sword, he struck me and cut through the fabric of my suit, I think he might have struck skin, but I can't tell."

The Red suit looked normal, except for a slash across Conner's side where black padding protruded from the suit, there was a faintly red glow coming from the inside of the black padding. Of course Conner wouldn't have seen it, the blood was being absorbed by the padding underneath the suit.

"Conner, I think its time you get out of here."

"Leaving, so soon Red Ranger?" Elsa rushed at him, but Tommy morphed and got in the way, pushing Conner out of the way.

"Elsa, I know its me you want, leave him alone." Tommy yelled out to her as they fought off each other.

"Yes, you're right, but I might as well take him also." She lunged at Conner again and Tommy deflected her blows, Conner was losing energy, the Red Ranger was slowly limping towards Tommy, he was sure stubborn.

"Get out of here Conner!" Tommy yelled at him, but the ranger managed to get to Elsa and give her a quick kick and get her out of the way, where he took her on as Tyrannodronesinvaded their location and Tommy was faced with the many blows to him from the foot soldiers, he couldn't believe Conner's stubbornness and he tried contacting Hayley, but no response, he'd have to get Conner out of there all by himself.

"Bracchio Staff!" Tommy yelled, took out most of the Tyrannodrones and got to Conner.

"AGGHH!" Conner yelled as he took a hit from Elsa, Tommy noticed in the same spot Jason had gotten him. Then the Red Ranger stumbled as Elsa opened fire and an explosion went off, Conner was thrown twenty feet in the air and Tommy ran to him as in mid-air he unmorphed.

"Tommy, its Hayley, I read you, sorry about that, I'm teleporting you guys out of there!"

Tommy was able to reach Conner as the two began to teleport and take him in his arms, the Red Ranger wasn't too much of a hassle and then Tommy materialized in the lab, in front of him stood a helmet less Kira and Ethan with worried expressions on their faces as Tommy took Conner to a nearby table and laid him there.

"I didn't know he was hurt or else I would've asked Kira or Ethan to stay behind." Tommy informed Hayley as she studied the red oozing out of Conner's left side and trying to stop the blood in any way she could.

"I'm not a medic Tommy, I don't know what to do!" She yelled out, but he was right next to her, with a medic kit he had since he knew that he'd have another undercover ranger team.

"I know, let me at him," he unmorphed and began to take out the needed things, he took out a small vile of morphine, he took a needle and stabbed the soft upper casing of the small bottle and inserted it into Conner's left arm and then began working on closing the wound.

"Kira, Ethan he'll be fine, there's no need to worry, he took a beating, but nothing that we can't handle," he said more than anything trying to convince himself that Conner would be alright. He ripped Conner's shirt off and poured Peroxide, sure he wasn't trained but he'd seen this in the movies, maybe he was doing it wrong, but that didn't matter, all he wanted was to stop the bleeding. He noticed that the wound wasn't too deep, _so the suit did help, _he thought, thankful for the fact that the suits were strong enough. He asked Kira to go to upstairs into his house and find him thread and a needle, he would have to work on stitching Conner here on the lab.

Kira came back as Conner stirred, he had been out for a good ten minutes since he had been working on him. Hayley stood across from him, with gloves and gauzes and cleaning the blood out of Tommy's way. Ethan held onto Conner's shoulders not sure of what he could contribute. Conner's eyes began to flutter and Tommy knew that he'd wince and move, maybe make matters worse, "Ethan Kira put your helmets back on, the strength the suits give you will help you restrain Conner, he's waking up and I'm afraid that you guys are going to have to restrain him.

"AGGGHH!" The Red Ranger yelled out, Kira and Ethan were fast and had their helmets on and Kira had her small body quickly on Conner's legs and Ethan pressed his hands onto Conner's shoulders, keeping him to be as still as he could. "Let go of me!"

"Conner, calm down its us, we're trying to help you!" Hayley informed him, Conner calmed down some, but again they knew that the pain he felt caused him to want to free himself, "Hold on, Tommy's working on you."

"No, aghh, its not that," he said looking down where Tommy was stitching him, "my head is throbbing and I feel like I can't breathe." He said as he gasped for air.

"Tommy," Hayley began, "this is more serious, we've got to get him to a hospital, he's really bad." He looked over at her and in her eyes saw pleading, he'd have to take Conner to the hospital, suddenly the overwhelming feeling of disappointment washed over him. He felt like he had failed, he thought of Zordon, he wished his old mentor was here with him now, but unfortunately he wasn't and Tommy couldn't do too much, after all he was only human.

"Ok, we'll take his car." He said as Conner began to calm down, Kira now stood by his head and was whispering to him.

"No offense, but I don't think you should you," Ethan told him and unmorphed.

"Why not?"

"You're a teacher and if you take a student, at night to an ER, someone is going to think its weird, and we can't put ourselves in jeopardy, and you do have your friend to take care of."

Tommy agreed with Ethan, but helped to carry the six foot Conner into the backseat of his car were Kira sat ready to cradle Conner's head in her lap. Ethan would drive and make sure to call Tommy as soon as they got there.

Tommy stood in his driveway for what seemed an eternity, suddenly the years of having served as a ranger during his teenage years weighed on him heavily. He knew Conner's parents would be upset or worries if they really knew the truth, he wondered about the many times his parents worried about him when he was only seventeen. He was older now; he understood simple worrying, like paying bills and paying his mortgage, but things shifted when he was forced to create a new team of Rangers whose identities had to be undercover. He thought maybe older rangers would be better, as far away from home as possible do that no parents would have to worry about them, but he had not counted on three teenagers on detention to stumble across his lab and get a hold of the Dino Gems.

"I wonder how Zordon dealt with the pressure of knowing that all our lives were his to protect?" He felt even more disappointment; more than anything it felt like he was letting Zordon down. He came back to reality when he felt Hayley's presence, her gaze in his direction.

He walked up to the porch where Hayley waited for him, "I took Kim to the guest room upstairs, she's laying in the bed."

He nodded, making sure to appreciate her small gestures, Hayley didn't have to be here, still she was and it made him all the more grateful to have her. They went to the upper floor and headed for the room, Kim lay in the bed, flat and breathing normal. He went over to her and leaned his head, she had her eyes closed, he whispered her name, but got no response, "She must be asleep."

Hayley nodded and went to sit at the end of the bed and lay her hand on the woman's arm, "Tommy I'll take care of her, you've had a rough day, go get some sleep."

He was about to say no when he saw that Hayley had already brought in his Laz-e Boy into the room beside the bedroom window, perfectly angled so she could have a watch on Kim and a view to the outside. He smiled, he knew her too well, she'd probably had it all planned out before he had even brought anyone back.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted this afternoon, I didn't know what would happen if something happened to you. I just wanted to help and we had all agreed that it was best you stay behind in the lab with me, I was supposed to do one thing, keep you here, but knowing you, well its impossible for that to happen. Now, that we have Kim I want to contribute by watching for her tonight."

"Yeah, and its no problem you knew what you were doing, trying to watch out for me." He said closing the door and going to his room.

Kira and Ethan as promised called him and told him that the nurses had taken Conner and was now being attended to by the ER doctor. He went back to his room and lay on the bed, he knew wouldn't be sleeping too much, after all he'd be worried about two people he cared about who were doing not too well and on the other side his best friend and the woman he loved.

* * *

It felt like he had just rested his head against his pillow when he heard Hayley's soft voice whispering for him to get up.

Kim was missing.

"What?" He ran to the other room and noticed the bed wasn't made and Kim not there.

"Should we go check downstairs? I went to your room if she might've gone in there, but then I knew I had to wake you."

He nodded and went back to his room and grabbed his morpher, he noticed his phone had some texts, mostly from Kira informing him that Conner had suffered internal bleeding probably from the explosion that had thrown his unmorphed body twenty feet in the air, he'd be in the hospital for a while, but otherthan that he was progressing and doing well. He had emergency surgery in the middle of the night and was unconscious at the moment. Kira and Ethan would be at the lab in w few hours, they had decided to spend the night with his parents in the waiting room.

He turned to Hayley and took her handand led her downstairs, hearing nothing, they looked around the first floor of his house, didn't find a thing, but were surprised to find the supposed secret door to the lab in the basement open. Again he took Hayley by the hand and went downstairs, ready for anything, his morpher securely around his wrist and the key on his other hand, all just in case.

He found Kim, sitting on his chair looking up at all the blank monitors; beside the chair was a box that contained some of his old mementos from the old days. She was dressed in the clothes she had arrived yesterday, black fitted pants and a loose faint pink shirt that hung loosely over one shoulder. She turned when she heard him approaching.

"Tommy," she called out and ran to him and embraced him in a hug, Hayley stood back and let them have their moment. He took Kim in his arms, on the verge of tears; he knew that she was part of piece to making sense of the situation they were in. He was glad that at least he'd gotten through to her.

"Are you ok? Does anything hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry for coming down here, I wanted to walk and get the stiffness out of my body and I went to the kitchen, but then I found the entrance to the basement and I decided to let myself in, wonder around and see what you had here."

"Ok, that's fine, Hayley." He nodded to Hayley as she went to the monitors and began desperately typing and doing her thing. Kim turned to see the woman, red hair and taller than she mess with the somputers and screens at the far side of the room.

"Sorry Kim, I know its weird but she's kind of making sure you're not lying. Security reasons." Kim nodded ans went over to the monitors, Tommy beside her.

"Its ok Tommy, you don't have to worry so much, she's telling the truth, she came down here and was checking some of your stuff in the boxes."

"Ok, we now that that's settled, can we get to talking?" He turned to Kim and she shut her eyes ans started concentrating hard on something, "Kim?"

"I'm fine. I want to start from the beginning, like I said yesterday, its so fuzzy. I want to be able to contribute as much as I can." Her weight shifted and she was again concentrating. "I was with Jason, we were on our way to have some lunch, when these things, I guess some sort of foot soldiers attacked us. We tried fighting them, but we couldn't take them, they were much stronger than we expected." She made a face, probably remembering the day, Tommy wanted to help, but there was no way to tap into her mind. "Then I saw Kat, she came to me first, Jason had been knocked out cold, I was scared for him, but when I saw her I knew something was off, she didn't look like herself. There were small scars and old bruises on her face and she looked pale, there was not even the red shade her lips had when I saw her last. Her face was cold, no emotion, not even a smile came to her when she saw me. She just came over to me, took my chin and inspected me, said I was a perfect match. Then I was knocked out and the next thing I remember was that I was in this dungeon like place, it was dark, the only light came from above, but there was nothing else, there was no one, I tried escaping, but I couldn't. I was more afraid of not knowing where Jason was." She paused, Tommy reached out and took her hand in his, she responded by squeezing his hand and opened her eyes. "The weird thing is that I knew Kat was not herself, yet there was nothing I did or said that gave me any assurance that she knew who I was. I must've spent a day or two down there, trying as hard as I could to listen to anything, but there was only silence and then Jason was there, but he wasn't himself any longer..." Her whimper gave him chills as he realized the pain that she was going through was also the same one he was feeling, the person he loved having been taken away and from you and in a matter not like any other.

"Its OK Kim, you don't have to go on, we can talk later or tomorrow."

"No. Tommy I have to get it out today, while its still fresh on my mind. I'm afraid of loosing it all, forgetting and not be able to get us anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked going over to to her and pulling up a chair for her to sit. "Here sit down, I'll go make you something to eat, you are weak and need energy, you can talk to us some more after you've eaten." Kim was confused looking to Tommy and then to Hayley.

"Uhmm, thanks. Tommy?" She asked and nodded to Hayley.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Kim, this is Hayley, she's an old friend, not as old as you, but I've known her since college, she knows all about my ranger days and she's like another Billy. She designs and builds all the gadgets."

"Its so nice to meet you, Tommy had mentioned that he had assembled a new team, but he didn't mention anything about a technician." Kim hugged Hayley just as caring and loving as always. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Its no problem, I'm just here for the experience and Tommy is smart, but not to smart, he couldn't get the morphers just right."

Kim gave a small laugh and he rolled his eyes. The small divergence from the actual situation made him feel relaxed. Hayley headed upstairs with Kim trailing her and soon they were in the kitchen and Hayley began cooking.

Finally when Hayley was done they all sat down, Kim to his left and Hayley beside Kim. They ate in silence; Kim closed her eyes again and broke the silence.

"He came to me and took me out of the cell and led me to this shaft, it was like an elevator, but it didn't feel like I was in one. Then he shoved me into this hallway, grey and yellow light all around, I tried reasoning with him, told him my name and tried taking him aside to talk some sense into him, but he didn't respond. Finally I was pushed into a room, the same color as the rest of the building and made to lay down in a medical chair, they tied me up, there was nothing I could do. Then I saw her, she stood there motionless, almost like Jason, but I could tell there was something still in there; she looked at me with a concerned look. Then this thing came at me, the voice was metallic and shrieking, it scared me, but again I was still as helpless as ever. After Jason pushed me inside the room, he left, and then there was this woman and they took Katherine and laid her beside me, it was so confusing." She stopped and opened her eyes.

"What?"

"It was a machine, I'm not sure, but it wasn't like the other one, the one where the woman made Kat lie down, it was different, two machines. I didn't hear much after that, they must've sedated me, I became sleepy. I turned to look at Kat as the sedation kicked in, I called out to her, it was like she recognized me. I begged her to do something, she wasn't strapped on or anything, I was already restrained. I pleaded with her to do something, she starred at me blankly, as she closed her eyes there was something, I don't know, but I think she recognized me, at the end when I told her I was Kim."

* * *

Sorry for being so late with this chapter, my Internet went down and I hadn't gotten to paying it, such luck, anyways hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Kira and Ethan came back to the house after three, nothing had happened with Conner, but they wanted to check to see how the situation was going. Tommy introduced them to Kim and Kim smiled at them wholeheartedly and even kissed Kira on the cheek when the yellow ranger told her that she piloted the Ptera Zord. Already there was a connection with the rangers and Kim and Tommy was glad that she could find some peace and mind among them, after all it had been only day that she had been returned to her normal self.

After lunch, Hayley and the rangers went downstairs to monitor the situation, while Kim and Tommy talked privately about how they would go about the situation.

"Tommy, listen I've been thinking, since Conner won't be back for a while and you guys need all the help you need, I was thinking, that maybe, I could harness his powers."

The statement shook Tommy, he didn't know how to feel, he had just gotten one of the people that had been taken from him back and now she wanted to expose herself.

"I can't let you do that and even if we could the morphers don't exactly work like when you gave your powers to Kat, they're DNA based. The Red Dino morphed is linked to Conner and you can't use it."

"But, Jason is out there and so is Kat, I'm an experienced ranger and you need help, I want to be able to help. Even if I can't morph, maybe I can just go out there, get through to Kat."

"No, its to risky, you going out there unmorphed, you need to know that if you're out there its ten times more likely for you to get hurt or even worse they can capture you. I won't be able to concentrate on the fight, I'll be worried about you and then we won't get as much accomplished."

"What if somehow we can power up my Coin Morpher up, there's got to be a way."

"Kim, this is more about me, they took all of you because they knew that they would hurt me."

"No, its not about you, at least not anymore, its about tearing this team apart, and they've already started, look where Conner is at, you need my help. It also changed when I remembered that Jason was taken, just like Kat was taken from you. I am part of this and you can't stop me, I know who I am, remember, once a ranger…"

"Always a ranger." He looked to Kim and knew that he wouldn't change her mind, she'd be out there the next time anything happened. He needed her to be safe, so he decided to make a truce with her. "Listen, I know I can't change your mind, but I do want you to promise me something, don't go into the fights along with us right away, stay behind and if we call for back-up or anything like that you'll come, but please stay out of the way as much as possible."

Kim looked confused, but seemed to be concentrating on his proposal, so she nodded her head, right away he heard the alarms go off downstairs.

"Dr. O, we need to go!" Kira yelled, he raced downstairs Kin trailing behind him and then he looked to the monitors Jason and Kat where back, Jason in the front lines, dressed all black and a blaster, shooting anything that moved, a few steps behind him Kat was dressed in a fitted bright pink dress, with a black leather jacket and boots, knee length, and her face still held nothing.

"You guys ready," Ethan said assuming the role of leader.

"Ready! Dino Thunder Power Up, HA!"

Ethan and Kira ran in front of him and took on Jason along with the Tyrannodrones behind him, while Kat inched her way closer to him. He knew if he had an upper hand, was exposing his face to her, this time he took his helmet off. Again, trying hard not to fight her, but reason with her.

"Tommy Oliver, hmm, I wonder why you keep doing that? But it doesn't matter, whatever it is you think that you're face is going to do, its not working."

"Kat, come on, this is me, why can't I get through to you?"

"Get through to me? Give it up, all I need is for you to disappear from the face of this earth!" She flung herself to him and took him down, he dropped his helmet, the moment they had stopped rolling she punched him in his face, the hit was so hard it felt like something had fallen on his head. She was too strong he needed to get his helmet on, but he couldn't reach for his morphed to get it back on.

His mind drifted in and out, he was taking a beating, he felt the irony taste of blood in his mouth and spit, Kat retreated appalled by the sight of it, it bought him time to call for his helmet which materialized in seconds and then he was up, he needed the small energy boost the whole uniform gave him.

"Stupid!" He heard Kat yelling, not to him, but more to herself.

He stepped back and tried talking to her again, "Kat, can you hear me, its Tommy, I love you."

The moment the words came out, she stopped messing with the blood and her hands curled into fists dropping to her sides and turned to look at him. She had tears in her eyes and then she dropped, he went over to her so quickly it startled her and she flipped her head up put her hands up, "Get away from me."

"Kat, please no, don't do this, come on fight it."

"Fight? What are you talking about?"

"This curse, whatever it is, just let it go, I'm here, this isn't like last time, please remember," he stepped closer and she quickly stood up and her face a mess of mixed emotions, bright red and took steps back from him, he was able to see behind her to the Yellow and Blue Rangers, they had the situation under control and he could see that Jason was only looking on from about twenty feet away from them.

"Whatever it is you are trying to do, you can't. I killed Rita. There. Is. No. Curse. I am myself and this is who I am, who I've always been, you cannot change me, you are the trader, you changed your ways so you could have what? Nothing, Kimberly is dead and you still fight on."

For a second he shook, Kim wasn't dead she was back in the house, safe, unless someone had gone for her and then… His mind trailed off when Kat brought him back.

"Its useless, you precious pink girlfriend is dead, why don't you accept that and maybe then I can get what I've always wanted."

He was stunned, more than anything concerned, "what do you mean Kim is dead? Kat she's ok, isn't she?" He tapped his right hand and the communication channel with Hayley turned on, "Hayley is Kim alright?"

She looked confused, again more emotions than he'd seen before, "What are you trying to do? Stop asking questions."

He pressed called for Hayley to get back at him her voice loud and clear in the inside of his helmet, "we're ok Tommy, Kim is here with me, she's alive, I don't know what's going on."

"Kat is assuring me that she's dead, are you sure she's ok."

"Tommy I'm here." He heard Kim's light voice come from the communicator.

"Kat, Kim is alive. I can assure you of that, she's safe and you need to get a grip on reality."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Again she threw her body, this time he avoided the hit and she went flying past him, his back was now to Kira and Ethan.

"I don't want to fight you, please hear me out, Kat this isn't you, someone must've put another spell on you or something, please come back to me."

There was no hesitation and she again ran to him and drew out a sword, slashing at him, aiming for his chest and trying to get him to go down. He maneuvered his body so that she wouldn't hit him or so that he wouldn't have to hurt her. Then she threw a punch directed to his helmet and he was dazed, she took that moment and kicked him as hard as she could and sent him flying, he landed close to Kira and she helped him up.

"Are you ok, Dr. O?"

"Yes, its Kat she's too strong." Kira placed herself protectively in front of him and then took her Ptera Grips out.

"Let me at her, I promise I'll avoid hitting her, try and see if you can do any good with your other buddy there, Ethan and I have been trying to convince him and he hasn't attacked us yet, but those Tyrannodrones keep coming."

He looked to Kat who had slowly making her way up to where he stood with Kira, her sword aimed in their direction. "Ok, go for it, be careful." Kira took no time and was off, she jumped, landing behind Kat, turned her around, redirecting Kat's focus to her and was off doing her best maneuver jumps and flips.

Jason stood in the back, Ethan was taking on the Tyrannodrones, Tommy made his way to where Jason was. "Bro, are you ok?" He heard Jason whisper to him.

Tommy nodded and was taken aback by the reaction he got from Jase.

"Can't explain too much, but pretend to fight, ready I'm coming at you with everything I've got."

"What?" Tommy yelled out as his friend came at him and tackled him, and then Jason was rambling, too many things at once.

"Listen, Tommy Kim and I were brainwashed, but Kat, well they did something different to her, her whole existence has been made different, I have something for you." Jason kicked him and Tommy was up in a second, he didn't have to take it too easy with Jason then he was off running into Jason and let his friend grab him and place him under submission. "This," Jason threw a disk on the ground, "is the clue to bringing her back, I'm with you Tommy, I'm just pretending, tell Kim I'm ok, tell her I'm working things from the inside and that I love her and that I'm helping just as much as any of you."

Jason pushed Tommy and disappeared as he looked up to see the Red Ranger, running up to him, but he could tell, it was impossible, he had a sway about him, shorter, about a whole foot shorter and he knew why Jason had left, Kim ran to him, almost desperately as the Red Dino Ranger.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason felt sad, he knew Kat was evil, through and through, he'd remember Tommy telling him about when, she herself, at the beginning was evil. He looked at her now, wondering if she looked at all like she did now when she worked for Rita. He wanted desperately to help her, to help Tommy and to destroy these beings that held her mind and that had used him and Kim for their evil doings, but he'd have to wait it out. He'd have to wait till Tommy resurfaced challenging Jason to a duel, in the commotion of it all, if his plan worked, the three rangers working with Tommy would enter this hellhole of a base and get Kat out as well as the machine, if Tommy and his team worked well then in less than twenty four hours he'd be back with Kim.

He'd wait for the right time to set up the portal where the Ranger could come through and exit safely out of there. He'd need to take Kat somewhere were no one could see him and give her a small dose of the anesthesia that Elsa and Zeltrax had used against her to erase her memories. He would leave her in the med-chair in the main room of the lair, take as many foot soldiers as he could along with Zeltrax and Elsa and hope that everything would work out.

Kat's gaze met his eyes and she smiled at him, he'd seen that smile so many times, it ached his heart to know that the smile wasn't one of happiness it was one saying, get ready we're about to go destroy the rangers.

Tommy fought alongside Kim, the new Red Ranger, not having time to question how she'd acquired Conner's powers but glad that she'd joined the fight without him having to worry too much about her.

"Tommy what's the name of my primary weapon?" She managed to yelp out to him, he noticed her energy was draining pretty fast, she'd need a power boost, he yelled out to her and she called out "Tyranno Staff!"

The fight continued, he held on to the small circular disk Jason had thrown on the ground for him to take back to the lab, he prayed that it wasn't some kind of trick. Soon the fight had decreased in number of Tyrannodrones and Kira and Ethan were closer, he'd want to go back and take the disk for Hayley to scan for any trick and if Jason was telling the truth, to see the contents of it.

"Tommy, I think its about time we go, there are no Tyrannodrones and we need to take that disk back to the lab."

"Yeah, Dr. O and meanwhile we got some questions of our own for Hayley to answer," Kira said looking up and down at Kim. Kim gave out a soft sigh and then they were teleported to the lab.

Hayley stood up, already ready for the disk Tommy placed in her hands. "I've managed to set this scanner to check for any signs that this disk might be corrupted, it will tell us in a bit. You guys can take a seat."

As if by command they all sat, Kira and Ethan sat on the steps leading to the main monitor as they took of their helmets, Kim and Tommy sat together on the other side of the scanner while Hayley worked on her calculations.

Two minutes later the scan was complete and Hayley had her readings, "everything checks out just fine, let me pop it in the computer."

Tommy stood going over to the monitors with Hayley, she clicked a few buttons and then an image of Jason appeared, he was in Mesagog's lair. "Tommy, Rangers, as of right now this is the only way I can tell you how things are working from here, Elsa is the mastermind behind all of this, she seems to think she has Kat and I under her control and that we do everything she tells us, I am free, I was able to break away the same way Kim did, hope she's ok and tell her I'll see her soon. Kat has not being brainwashed it's a different machine that they have used against her, I've managed to make a copy of the blueprints to how it works, its in this disk, Kat will be back once I acquire her real memories and get her out of here, now listen up, the plan goes as follows: I will challenge Tommy to a one on one battle, meanwhile I will leave Kat back in the med-chair, here behind me, asleep, I will set up a portal to transport the rangers here to get Kat and the machine back to your base of operations. Then I will try to take as many of the Tyrannodrones as possible so things can go smoothly, Elsa and Zeltrax will also come along as I fool them to go to an invitation that they won't resist where I'll help them "destroy" the Black Ranger. If all goes smoothly Tommy and I will deal with these creeps and wait for the arrival of the Rangers, safe and back from the lair. Tommy, be ready for my call, when that happens the Ranger will be able to enter the portal from this location, the coordinates are also on this disk. Good luck and may the Power protect you."

The screen went black for a few seconds and then the blueprints Jason had talked about appeared on the screed, Hayley turned to Tommy who was already analyzing the situation. He wouldn't be the one to rescue Kat, it'd be the rangers and Kim, just like before. He let his head hang and turned to meet Kim's gaze for the second time in life, he wouldn't be the one saving Kat.

"Tommy, its ok we'll take care of her, and if anything she'll be back," it was as if Kim had read his mind. Her eyes wondered over to the two teenagers by the monitors "and you'll also be doing me a favor, Jason will come back safely with you, won't he?"

He realized it then, that moment, Kim was the leader, he didn't want for her to have to go through what he had gone through, the agony of being the leader and having to make a promise that you knew could slip through your fingers. Kim took her position as the leader, she executed the orders and he'd let her because after all she'd be the one to take the ropes as the elder, experienced ranger among Kira and Ethan when the rescue came.

"You know, if you had been our leader back then I don't think any one of us would have had a problem with that." He stated, "Kim don't worry too much about Kat, she is my problem, I'll take care of Jason, but you do what is expected of you."

Her eyes looked up and Kira and Ethan straightened themselves and then stood by her.

"First and foremost take care of your team."

Her face lit up and she understood for the first time, that there was no one else, she was the one to be giving orders and for the other two to listen to her and carry out their mission the way she thought best, Tommy giving her the reigns and in a way trusting she'd do her job well. "Its our job to do it, we accept it and we will bring her back Tommy."

His fingers traced the small watch he had fixed in the two days he had been in the lair with Katherine and with all the evil beings, the watch worked as a control more than anything, if he pressed the stop button the portal would open and there would be a twenty minute gap for the rangers to rescue Kat, if not he'd have to figure out another way to save her.

He'd made the call to Tommy and stood in the middle of an open field, away from the city where there'd be no civilian injuries. He stood alone, behind him about thirty feet stood an army of Tyrannodrones and Elsa, he'd at least succeeded in convincing her to come along, Zeltrax on the other hand had said he'd be there, but was nowhere in sight, he'd have to time himself very carefully and press the portal to open when Tommy arrived and hope that Zeltrax wasn't in the lair when the team arrived.

He looked behind him at Elsa, her smile a very ugly smirk that made him want to kill her once and for all, but he'd have to wait, he smiled back and turned to face Tommy as he materialized in front of him. He took no time in pressing the stop button, the portal was opened and he hoped the rangers were at the location. He ran to Tommy, as he picked up speed he jumped and tried to aim for the left side of his former teammate being careful, avoid hitting him but making it seem as if he was trying hard to get rid of him.

Kim stood in the open field, morphed, Kira stood to her left, and Ethan to her right, she wondered what they would look like to a passerby and if they were seen would the other side be alerted to their location.

From somewhere in her helmet Hayley's voice came across to her, "Its opened!, Get to your north, about twenty feet from where you guys are at, be prepared to battle, you never know what could be on the other side."

"Alright, Rangers take out your sabers, we'll need to be prepared."

"Thundermax Sabers, ready!" She ran through the high grass on the marshes that surrounded the place, within a few seconds she could see something far ahead, it was grayish and yellow, she knew it was the portal, Jason had been able to set it up for them, she stopped and turned to Kira and Ethan, "You guys stay here, I'll go in first."

She took a breath and then walked into the portal.

For a mere second she thought back to the time, she had been made or taken captive to the other side, the evil side. She shivered.

Tommy wasn't trying, it wasn't about the fight, it was the when, and when Hayley's voice would come over the com-link and he and Jason would be set and ready to fight Elsa and the Tyrannodrones.

Jason wasn't trying either, he could tell that much, pretending was too easy and it made him wonder about his team and Kim and how much harder they had it than he did.

"Its ok bro, keep fighting, they're all going to be ok and soon this will all be over. Don't let the act fall apart, as soon as we get word we get these goons and we can go back to being normal." Jason managed to say in between the small punches Tommy sent to him.

"I'm just worried, just like old times." He tried reassuring Jason and he kept throwing as many kicks in between, more than anything showing his skills off and Jason either intercepting them or blocking them.

"Kat will be with us in no time."

She knew the place, her memory worked well and she placed the med-chair right where it should be, but there was nothing, Kat was nowhere in sight, she shivered as she realized that Kira and Ethan would follow and find themselves here in the place.

She'd know what to do, though, she'd have to send the machine back, get an upper hand already and then search through the lair.

Kira stepped through the portal, the Blue Ranger trailing her. "Kim?"

"She's not here, something is wrong, one of you will have to get the machine and take it back to the lab," she looked at Kira, girls always went first, Kira nodded and with gloved hands picked up the small machine, it was smaller than she'd anticipated and then came back to Kim. "Be careful, and call to Hayley as soon as you get to the other side, she should know what to do with it."

"Of course, take care, both of you, call if you need help, I'll take this back, but I will be back, at least on the other side." With her free arm, she pulled Ethan to her and they hugged, she nodded to Kim, stepped through the portal and then Kim stood with Ethan in the room.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Hey kid, sorry about before, I wasn't myself, I didn't mean to insult you."

"Its no problem, you were not yourself." Ethan mocked her and then they were out of the main room, Kim looked to her right and then held onto her saber, for protection, Ethan did the same.

They walked the halls, stealthily and quietly, searching every room and crevice, ready to attack, it had only been ten minutes, but it seemed like they had been in there for hours, still they searched.

"I feel like we're going around in circles." Ethan said from somewhere behind her.

She knew the feeling, it did feel like that at times, because this lair had been set up to trick the mind, every hall was the same, but if you looked closely at the angles the walls made, they were sharper the deeper you went into it to where the cells were located, and rounder as you got closer to the Main Room. She decided not to tell Ethan, she didn't want anyone listening in and know that she had figured this place out.

Every door they passed had no one, it wouldn't most were empty and were just holographic images, again designed to trick the mind, but she knew that at every tenth of those, there was a real room, so she'd made sure to check those out really good.

Finally, they made it to the last stretch of hallway, twelve minutes had gone by, which meant that they have to run on the way back to the portal once they found Kat.

As she turned, a laser beam shot at her, she avoided, leaning back, but Ethan had been right across from her and he took the shot, he fell and winced in pain, she went to him, tears swelling up in her eyes, she felt the sting of failure, but Ethan reassured her that he was fine, Tommy's voice rung in her ears, _first and foremost take care of your team. _

"Kim, I really am fine, look we gotta help her." To her amazement Ethan pointed to a lifeless Katherine, laying across from them, right in front of her stood Zeltrax, sword in hand, behind Katherine another menacing creature stood, his face deformed, big yellow eyes behind what appeared to be a skull mask, "Mesagog." Ethan whispered, she felt scared and then looking at Kat and having Ethan in her arms, made her become full of a protective nature, she wanted everyone to be safe.

If anyone could see her face, they would see sheer determination and be scared of what she knew she could do, it was like as if she was back in time, she could see the faces of the people she loved, all of them, they were counting on her, she stood, "Tyranno Staff!"

Before Zeltrax could even move, Kim had him pinned to the ground, her staff pulled up to his throat, she could barely move out of the anger she felt, then she grabbed his head and banged it as hard as she could on the ground, he went out. The other creature didn't try to fight her, instead, he caressed Katherine's dormant face and turned to taunt Kim.

"You're not the Red Ranger, you're just another girl, hmm I wonder why it bothers you so much that I'm this close to her." His hand went to Katherine's hair, picking it up and smelling it, then he placed his hand underneath her head, her head floated gently up and he smiled, "Pity, you couldn't save her, she's gone." He let Katherine's head go and it landed hard on the ground Kim cried out and again rushed to the creature, he was ready for her though, he threw her body across the hall and landed near Ethan, he shook his head, but again she went to him, as she did she did a few flips, which he wasn't ready for and then she kicked him hard, throwing him across to the other side of the hall.

"Kim, we have three minutes left, we need to leave," Ethan shouted out to her, as he gently picked Kat's body up and she opened her already fists up and drew out her blaster.

"This one is for having hit Ethan." She smiled as she turned, Mesagog was left in a pile of brick wall, falling in all around him as she blasted a few more hits at the wall around him.

"We'll have to run, are you ready, you'll have to be my shield."

"Don't worry about me, get her across to the other side of the portal. Let's go, Thundermax Saber, laser mode!"

"You're getting good!" Ethan congratulated her as they began running, through all the hallways it seemed there was no one, but as they got closer, there were Tyrannodrones and then an alarm went off. Kim took down anything that moved and made way for Ethan to get through, Kat still was as still and unconscious as ever, but she couldn't worry about that now, she just needed to get them out of there.

Finally, after having taken down about five Tyrannodrones that were guarding the entrance to the Main Room, she grabbed Ethan and ran with him, there were mere seconds left, she had the time displaying on the right side of her visor, blinking away in red saying that there were only fifteen seconds left. She practically threw Ethan's body to the portal as more Tyrannodrones began pouring in, in every direction it seemed. Then finally as she blasted the last few remaining ones, with a mere three seconds left she threw herself to the portal, then she found herself in marsh lands, Ethan still holding onto Kat and then she called out for Hayley to teleport them away.

In seconds they were back in the lab, Hayley and a helmet less Kira bent over the small machine they had just acquired, the outstretched blueprints on Hayley's right side.

"Here, I took the liberty of bringing down some cots, place Kat here, you all go and help Tommy and Jason, I'll stay here with her and start working on getting her back."

"Sure, come one guys." Ethan spoke to the girls, grabbing Kim's arm, she felt worried, her face a million lines of blurred undefined sentiments for her friend.

"Kim, the guys need you.." Hayley said already very knowledgeable about the way Kim was, "Jason needs you, he's not a ranger, and they've already received my call that you guys made it through safely."

The Red Ranger finally stood, "let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Kim ran, her heart betrayed her as she knew Jason was ok and then she remembered that one of her closest friends, Kat, lay dormant back in the lab where no one could reach her, where there was nothing, and now she was going to help Tommy, the person she'd promised to bring back his love.

She felt weak, she knew why, the connection to the Dino Gem was wearing off, just like Hayley had predicted, it confused her even more, but at least she knew and was sure that that's where at least the weakening feeling came from.

In fact, it wasn't the Dino Gem, it was merely a part of it, a piece Hayley had found that had broken off, she had scanned it and came to the conclusion that it had come off just before Conner touched the whole piece, which was his destiny his to have, Hayley had made sure not to touch it herself, she wasn't sure why, but she had kept it, hidden from Tommy and the rest of the team, in case of an emergency.

Since the Gem had a Morpher, Hayley built one for the small piece of Gem, just like Conner's, in case of emergency, mainly she thought it'd be her who would use is not anyone else. But she had never touched it and since the larger piece of the Gem had bonded with Conner she wasn't sure how it would react to anyone else if it were to be touched by another, yet when Kim touched it, the Gem bonded with her and Hayley had somehow been able to tap into Conner's auxiliary weapons for Kim to use. The Zord couldn't exactly be made of much use to Kim, it would only respond to Conner. The Gem was small though, and it didn't contain the power of the original which was Conner's, Kim would only be able to have the power for a limited amount of time, till it would refuse her and then she'd be left without powers, Hayley didn't giver her a time frame, but now Kim understood, the energy she needed to give a boost in the oncoming battle began to leave her and she didn't want to fight anymore, in way she felt satisfaction, she had helped to the fullest.

Tommy fought off to her right against Elsa, Jason was to her left taking on the much weaker, yet strong Tyrannodrones, she had made it to them and was taking as many Tyrannodrones as she could, shaking off the fatigue she felt.

Kira and Ethan also fought Tyrannodrones, it seemed with them there, that the numbers kept winding down, then too suddenly, she unmorphed and Jason called out to her, she tried morphing again like he told her too, but the Morpher wasn't responding, she took the small piece of Gem out and tried touching in the way she had the first day Hayley had given it to her, but nothing happened.

From somewhere behind her came a voice she didn't exactly recognize, but she knew she had heard it before, "Thanks for taking care of the team, pretty lady, time to take back my power." The voice of the Red Ranger said, she assumed it was Conner, took the Tyranno Staff out and began fighting just like any other red ranger.

She turned and met Jason's eyes, she could barely contain herself, she ran to his side. The Tyrannodrones still attacked them, but having seen Jason gave her a boost and she made it to him. Jason pulled her close and then shared an awkward hug as there were still Tyrannodrones around them, he tried laying a kiss, but it was difficult, it reminded her of the time they had been at Muranthias.

She now felt a little stronger as she understood that the once small bond she had with the red Dino Gem erased, and she was back to her normal civilian self.

She noticed that the Tyrannodrones were pretty much gone and now Elsa fought off the rangers, Kira, Jason and herself fought off the last three Tyrannodrones and then all too quickly Elsa was huge, she knew that Jason and herself would have to leave. Kira took off and then the Rangers were summoning up their Zords.

The fight was over, Tommy rushed with every fiber in his being to get to the lab, his heart pounding, the teleportation system took but a few seconds to get him to the lab, but it felt like an eternity, then we was back in the lab. He looked around and saw Kim and Jason holding on to each other as Hayley was bent over Kat's sleeping body, the cot was set up near the far right hand corner, there were machines, a heart monitor and a drip set up, the needle poking into Kat's left arm. He shook at the thought that she'd be anything but like this, he was hoping that when Kim had told him that they had gotten her back safely into the lab that she was ok, awake and maybe shaken by the experience, but not like this.

He walked to her, with every step he took, he noticed the blueprints scattered around the machine, then more notes, with Hayley's handwriting, his eyes began to see nothing but blurred watery tears after that and then he broke down.

Somewhere he heard Kim and Hayley's voice from either side of him, but they were not the voice that he wanted to hear, he wasn't sure why he was crying, but he knew this much, Kat was not awake and his friends were counting on him to be strong for Kat.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked Hayley as he got up and kneeled by the bedside, holding Kat's hand and bringing it up to his face, she was warm and soft just like always.

"Well, her heart seems to be functioning correctly, she looks pretty healthy, but…" Hayley trailed off, "coma." was as all he heard, his heart and brained didn't seem to be connected, his heart ached for her and he wished it was he who was laying there, instead of her. He tried making himself be strong for his friends, but he didn't care, all he wanted was to have Kat back.

"Tommy, I'm not saying she's in a coma, its just that she seems to be sleeping, but there are no brain waves, I've scanned her brain and there's nothing, its like she's empty."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have her memories, we didn't place anything back in her, we didn't retrieve those, we only got her back. So you see, Kat isn't Kat, she's like a blank slate, nothingness," Kim informed him and he turned to Hayley. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a questioning look.

"What used to make Katherine herself is completely gone, there is nothing we can do unless we have memories to implant, she doesn't have anything."

"Stop it!" He yelled out to them, "She is something, she does have something, she has me, she has my heart and I'm not giving up this easily, stop telling me this, she's going to be ok."

Hayley was up, quickly, she was rummaging through papers, Tommy knew she was trying hard to make an explanation to give him something more than what she had just informed him, but he knew that it was almost next to pointless.

In the commotion of it all, something happened, one of the machines gave a small beep, as he looked up he noticed that the line that had been running straight through had suddenly created a small point. Kim gasped and came to him, leaning closer to him, she made him get up and sit by Kat's right side, she grabbed Kat's right hand and then pulled it up to Tommy's face. It must've taken about five seconds, but the machine did the same thing.

"Hayley, she's responding to Tommy." Tommy turned to meet Kim's smiling look, then he turned to Kat and shed a small tear.

"What machine is this?" He asked pointing to the one that had just made a noise.

"Its the brain scanner Hayley set it up to read Kat's brain waves." Kim informed him, Hayley came next to them and again Kim did the same thing, holding Kat's hand so gently and then laying in on his cheek. Again a few seconds passed and the beep came and went.

"I wonder," Hayley began and took Kat's hand from Kim and then, placed it over Tommy's heart, it took longer, but this time the machine beeped rapidly for a few seconds and then they all gasped, "Its like you're the key Tommy."

He smiled and bent to kiss Kat, their lips met and then her brainwaves, just like before went crazy for a few seconds, but that was it, they didn't keep going.

"I don't understand, she reacts to your touch, that's a good sign, but its doesn't really sustain her brain wave patterns long enough for me see what she sees in her unconscious state." Hayley said coming over to Tommy and scanning Kat's body with a small hand-held scanner.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she reacts to your touch because it stimulates her brain to compose a single image of something she kept hidden while Elsa took her memories and emotions away. Kat is very smart, even if she didn't know, her training as a ranger must've helped her out, she kept something, but I'm not sure what it is, it's a memory, but she hid it well, and I can't access it. You seem to be the only person that she responds to, the memory, thought or feeling she hid away must relate to you somehow, that's why she trusts your touch."

"I'm having this effect on her?"

"Is there anything that Tommy can do to help her come back to us?" Kim asked, getting worried and hoping that Tommy wouldn't get his hopes to high up, she situation seemed at a loss.

"Not sure how we can do that, his touch is the only thing, but it simply doesn't last long, there has to be a way for Kat to have him near her, all that time,"

"Done." Tommy said bringing up another cot next to Kat's and sitting on it and taking her hand in his.

"Well, even if you are around her all day long, who knows what can happen if you bring her back like that, she really isn't herself right now, she wouldn't know who you are, the thing that she hid, is hidden deep in her subconscious, so if she does wake up, she wont' know who you are."

"Is there a way that I can get her to remember me?"

"I don't know, what the blue prints tell me, is that its hard, but there is a way to help her get her memories without us having to get back the disk that her memories are stored in."

"What? How? Why haven't you told me?"

"Well, it's a difficult process, one that has never been tried. I don't know how it works and how to run it efficiently."

"Hayley, please tell me, I need to bring Kat back."

"Well, its tapping into her brain, one of us, probably you, can tap into her brain, by going under and connect with her mind, using the same machine, and then once your in you have to help her bring her memories back."

Tommy's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"But its never been tried. We don't know the outcome, I can't simply risk putting you under for sake of getting her back."

Tommy shook his head and looked to Kim and Jason who held so dearly to each other. "I have to do this, you guys have to understand, if either one of you was lying here like this, and you could do something to help the other then wouldn't you do it?" He turned to look at Hayley. "Hayley, I know you would've given anything to have helped Peter, please let me help Kat."

Tommy touched Hayley's heart, Peter was the love of her life, he was a college friend of theirs who they had met while at college, the three of them were inseparable. Then Peter's life vanished one day, he had a car accident, he was under a coma, he never woke up again.

Hayley nodded and went to the machine, with the help of Ethan, she brought it over and placed it on a table, near the heads of Kat and Tommy.

"Since we really don't know much about this, I'll read up about it, right now, we need you to take it easy, rest."

Tommy closed his eyes, laying next to Kat, he still held her hand as he drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like only five minutes had passed when Tommy was shaken and he awoke to Hayley's sweet smile, he got up, still holding on to Katherine's hand.

"I've done some adjustments to the machine Tommy and I've been able to adapt the machine for two people to connect to each other's brainwave activity. If you are ready we can start, but its all up to you."

The machine looked just like before except in now held two helmet like objects, one was already secured onto Kat's head, her eyelashes flickered and he turned to Hayley.

"The machine lets her dream, something she wasn't doing before, there are certain things you should know before you enter her mind. First, the dream will seem very real, but if you keep your head on straight you should be fine. Second, this is not your mind, so be really careful, don't do anything that might seem out of place for her mind. Last, Kat doesn't know who you are, more than likely she'll freak out, so you'll have to help her keep calm."

Tommy nodded and laid down, Jason and Kim to either of his side, grabbing a hold on his hands and then he closed his eyes, someone secured the rods into place and then he was out.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

The young woman, had never seen such beauty, although she had for days, been starring at nothing but the blue ocean and clear blue skies, she saw in the reflection of the water the face of a man she longed to know. His features were beautiful to her as she had never seen another, she had no idea of who he could be, but she desperately wanted to know him.

For days, or was it weeks?

She wasn't sure which it was as she had no idea how time passed her by, it seemed that she would say hello to the morning one instant and then she was saying her goodbyes as she saw daylight go. Sometimes the day passed too quickly, she couldn't remember the days before, and then sometimes they passed to slow and she hoped for the next day to come.

But she knew something was wrong when time passed her and there she was alone, she knew it wasn't supposed to be like that, because the face of the young man let her know that something was out there, where she could be with him, or at least be near him and touch him.

She began walking along the shoreline of this world, that held nothing, but every time she leaned over to see the water, sure enough the reflection of the young man, smiled up at her and she knew that as long as she could, she would wait for the day when she would see him face to face.

Her strides were long, and she could feel the heat of the sun on her skin, but it didn't burn her, it made her feel warm and want to go under a shade, but this place was deserted, there was no shade, just the ongoing shoreline, the water, and the sand.

She stopped every now and then and rested, then she would lean towards the water and see the face, his smile, big and warm, his beautiful big brown eyes, and his long dark brown hair. She had not known another, but she knew that in all the world she would not find another's reflection as beautiful. Even if this was all she would ever get.

More time passed it seemed, but it didn't phase her and then one day, just like any other day, she began to see, off in the distance a shadow, or a figure moving, walking towards her, closer and closer, everyday closer.

* * *

Tommy awoke to sunlight, he wasn't sure about his surroundings, but he was sure that he wasn't where he was supposed to be, back in the lab, where Kim, Jason, Hayley and the rest of his team were.

The light blinded him, but it didn't hurt him, it bothered him, it wasn't hot, it was warm, and vast, empty, miles of sand stretched out before him.

He knew he was in Kat's mind, he knew it, only for the way it made him feel, secure and happy, like when they were together that's what he felt. He wasn't sure why, but he began walking, the hours passed or maybe days passed he wasn't sure, time wasn't right here, it scared him that Kat was here, wondering alone, with almost no recollection of anything.

Except, there was sand and sun, he knew she must have a memory of that or else this wouldn't exist, if indeed there was nothing in her head like Hayley and Kim had said, there wouldn't be anything, but the sand and sun made him feel hopeful that she did have something and maybe with him popping up, she'd have more and be able to remember.

He walked on, looking in every direction maybe he'd find some sort of image that he could work with, or maybe he'd find her, he wasn't sure what he'd find but he needed to find something.

Time here was a difficult thing to keep up with, it seemed that the day would turn to night to quickly and then there'd be light again. He wasn't sure what that meant and he feared that Kat might be feeling sad when the darkness came, he wanted to reach her, but it seemed impossible to get to her.

He wasn't sure what to do, was Kat walking around this place like herself, or was she dreaming of only the sun and the sand and he'd have to talk to her, yell at her, was more like it? The more time it passed, the more he was confused and didn't know what to do.

Still, he walked on, and then something changed, in the far horizon he could see a hint of something glittering in the distance, he wasn't sure what it was, but it was the first thing he'd seen for days, do he walked towards it.

It didn't take him long to arrive, and he noticed that it was water, a vast ocean, the shoreline stretched out before him left to right in a never ending meeting of water and sand.

He took a deep breath and for the first time in a long time, he could smell juniper and a hint of cherry blossom, the fragrance he once said he'd never forget.

He walked nearer to the water, he was amazed at the beauty of the color of it, the color of aquamarine, just like Kat's eyes.

For a second he was taken aback when he realized he wasn't alone, he had been so focused on the water and his surroundings that he didn't notice _her._

Katherine stood before him about twenty feet from him, a wide expression on her face, surprised and wonderful, scared and hopeful, all wrapped into the deep blue setting of her eyes.

He smiled, he knew that if anything he shouldn't be hostile, the sweet smile that came next made him want to take her in his arms and tell her everything and leave.

He tried to speak, but nothing came out, she took steps closer to him, as she did he noticed something was off, she was herself about ten years ago, before he knew her, her long blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders, straight just like when he had first met her, and she wore a dress, a pink one, he smiled, there was something there.

"_I'm Tommy." _He tried out. He extended his hand to her and she looked down at it, he wondered how much was really left in her. She hesitated but took his hand.

"_Tommy." _She said back. _"I'm sorry, I can't think of my name at this instant. But yours sounds so familiar, just like your face."_

Tommy's heart beat faster, he could feel it, thumping away, she knew him. _"You know me?"_

"_I don't know, I think I do. You're the stranger whose face I see reflected of the water, but you're different."_

"_I am, what do you mean?"_

"_Your hair, its still brown, but its so short, I've never seen it like that, but your eyes and your smile, I knew them from the moment I saw your face that it was you."_

"_Yeah, its me Tommy…" _He reached out for her hand, and it amazed him that she let him, there was no hostility.

"_Tommy. Nice to meet you, Tommy." _She said as if trying to figure out a puzzle the more she said his name. _"Tommy."_

"_Yeah, and I know you."_

"_You do, Tommy?"_

"_Yes, can't you remember, Katherine."_

Her head shook for an instant and then it was fuzzy, Tommy could see the peaceful calm sea beginning to create waves hitting the shore abruptly, Kat was experiencing something, he'd have to calm her down.

"_Katherine?"_

"_Yeah, I remember now, my name is Katherine Hilliard." _The waters calmed down and then she smiled at him, _"How did you know?"_

"_I… well, you see, I'm your friend, I'm here to help you, this world, this isn't real, if you can believe me."_

"_I know you're telling me the truth, but its hard to believe it, I know its you, but I can't find it, in here,"_ she pointed to her head and then, he moved closer.

"_I want to know something, how did you know me?"_

She turned her face towards the water, suddenly, warmth embraced him, he felt secure, and then she pointed towards the water, _"You are the only face that I've ever seen in this place… You are the reason why I keep going everyday." _Her face turned and he knew she felt embarrassed, her emotions were coming back to her, the sea's color turned a deep purple, her emotions reflected off the water.

"_My face, do you remember me?"_

"_No, but I've…. Its fuzzy Tommy," _Suddenly Tommy's gaze was blurred with cloudy, hazy substance and he could no longer see Kat's face. He tried turning in the direction of the water, but he couldn't see that either, he fell to his knees.

"_Katherine, are you out there?" _He yelled out, suddenly wind picked up and he was in the middle of a storm, he hear a small yelp, he tried getting up to walk towards the sound, he needed to help her, he couldn't, instead he crawled and then he found her, but in her place was a girl about ten, sitting huddled, cradling her knees up to her chest and crying.

"_Kat. Hey Kat, its ok I'm here, look at me." _He knew Kat's smile even as a girl, he'd practically grown up with her, he remembered the time they had been turned into children.

"_Are you here to help me?" _Kat's girl form asked him, her eyes red and filled with tears.

"_Yeah, I'm your friend, remember?"_

Katherine nodded and he hugged her, _"I'm scarred Tommy, I don't know what's wrong or what's happening, this had never happened before?"_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Before you came, it was so calm and now its so hard to think straight, I know you, but I don't. Its harder…" _

"_Kat, look at me, you've got to remember. Ok?"_

"_How, I don't know how."_

The wind was picking up, he felt as if he was slipping, her mind was fighting him, but he wouldn't let her go so easily, he'd fight for her. He saw Kat's eyes scared, and then for a second, just a mere second, in her eyes, he saw it everything, Kat walking down the aisle, long beautiful white dress, her veil covering her face, he waiting for her at the altar. Her smile, then his mind fast forward to a picture of them, together with their kids, two boys and a girl, exactly like Kat, blue eyes, blond hair, and then his mind was filled with the image of an old married couple surrounded by their grandchildren.

"_That was beautiful, was that me?" _Katherine's adult form said, in his arms she had transformed again, but now she looked like the way she looked now, there was much wisdom in her eyes.

"_Yes, its you, its why I'm here, to remind you, of who I am. Kat, I love you, I can't let you go, not this easily, you are my reason for everything. I'm sorry if I have failed you before, but I promise that from this day on, its you and me forever, no turning back and doubting or thinking of the past, I want you now, tomorrow, and I've wanted you since forever."_

Katherine's eyes watered and then she closed them and shook her head, she cried out as if in pain and then the wind and stopped, he was alert when he turned to see that the waters were now red, he was afraid as he felt the evil that once was inside take form in her mind. Far off, Katherine's evil form stood smiling her evil laugh and Tommy's heart ached as he realized that she was having an internal conflict.

He took Kat's form by his side in his arms, he knew what she had to do, she'd have to fight her. _"Katherine, I know its hard, but you've got to get rid of her, the evil side, you have to fight her." _The good Kat finally opened her eyes and stood up, determined, she placed herself between her evil side and Tommy.

"_You've messed with me for the last time!" _Kat ran, as so did her evil side, but as they were about to intercept, evil Kat and good Kat became one, she fell to the ground, holding her head again.

"_Katherine…."_

"_I'm good,"_

"_No, you're evil…"_

"_I don't want to do this anymore."_

"_Stupid girl though you could get rid of me so easily."_

The waters became turbulent then and then in the skies Tommy began to see what Kat was seeing, images of her being evil, flashed in the skies and there was lightning. There were no good images, nothing popped up, and then he knew what to do.

He thought about the time she found Kim and called and ambulance, he thought about Kat replacing Kim and becoming the new Pink Ranger. Suddenly there was a shift and he looked up to see those two memories pop into the flashes in the sky, good Kat was beginning to win, he could see it clearly.

"_You are done, let me go!"_

"_No, Katherine I am you and you can't let go of me that easily!"_

He thought about her times as Pink Zeo and Pink Turbo Ranger forms, she began to remember and then the lighting became less and less intense and the waters began to turn a shade of yellow, Kat stood up and the last few remaining memories he had of her he placed them in her mind, and with all that included he gave her the feelings he felt for her, his love for her, he let her see and feel.

He felt weak, he felt drained, he wasn't sure what it was doing to him, but he had succeeded , he knew, as the color of the water finally became blue, calmed down and there was no more lightning. The last flash of memory was the most beautiful as he had seen it with her, an old married couple surrounded by their grandchildren….

"_Tommy, love, I've got you…"_

_

* * *

_

Katherine awoke to a brightness, for a second, her mind failed her and she abruptly got up, hands were upon her and she felt restrained. "HELP, TOMMY!"

"Wait, guys, stop!" She heard someone yell at her attackers, she got up and looked around her, her eye were finally able to focus and she saw Jason, and Kim, with four other strangers in a room that resembled a lab.

"Kim, Jason?" She asked as Kim came closer to her.

"Yes its us, Kat are you ok, is it you?" Kim asked in return.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh Yes! He did it!" Kimberly exclaimed and then she embraced Kat throwing her small body on to Kat's much bigger frame. Kat hugged her back, then she remembered her last memory of Kim, being tortured and she couldn't help her.

"Kim, are you ok?" Kat asked concerned.

"Yes, but its you who we were so worried about."

"Kat?" Jason came closer, she turned to meet her friend's gaze and they embraced.

"Haha!' Kim's little giggle came and went and then Kat turned to the four strangers, but she noticed that one of the girls, a woman, closer to her age looked familiar to her.

"Kat, its me Hayley, its been a while." Hayley spoke and shook her hand, of course Hayley, and then Kat brought her in for a hug. The other three she couldn't place.

"Oh, sorry, these are the new Dino Rangers, they've helped you get back, Conner, Kira and Ethan." Kimberly introduced them and Kat shook each of their hands.

"Its finally good to see you on our side." Kira said.

"And being so nice and all." Ethan finished and Kira elbowed him.

"Sorry, he does that sometimes."

"Where's Tommy?" She finally asked, they all turned, she followed their gaze to another cot, beside the one she had been on, Tommy lay perfectly still, her heart leaped, but she felt scared. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, he's out, he's probably exhausted. Don't worry, I'm monitoring his brain waves, he seems to be sleeping, he'll probably wake up in a bit, after all right after we noticed that you were sleeping, you woke up." Hayley informed her.

"I don't get it." She said going over to Tommy's side and grabbing his hand, immediately she heard a machine bleep so fast it alerted her.

"Its his heart monitor, he know you're near, his heart just knows its you."

Kat smiled down at Tommy. For a second she just looked at him, smiling and knowing that everything would be alright, she took his hand and placed it in her heart, the machine beeped, as she noticed her own heart she knew for the first time who Tommy was the person her heart pumped for, suddenly she felt a shift and she knew their hearts were beating together, perfect unison.

She sat, and bent over to see his beautiful face, she lay a kiss on him. She opened her eyes and then she was looking into his perfect brown eyes, nothing would ever compare, and in that second she saw what she had been trying to remember. She was walking down the aisle and Tommy waited for her at the altar.

* * *

Well here it is the long awaited ending, I think, thanks everyone who kept reading this story and encouraging me to update, I love you guys and again thanks for all the helpful words, hope it doesnt' disappoint and :)


End file.
